(a) Field of Invention
The present invention relates to an improved outdoor air cooled condenser assembly for use in a refrigeration system having at least one refrigeration circuit, and preferably for use with a plurality of separate refrigeration systems operating at different temperature levels and further, wherein an ideal condition set point value for the refrigeration system is maintained by controlling the operation of a primary and a plurality of secondary air convection fans and damping means associated with the primary fan.
(b) Description of Prior Art
In prior art various methods have been devised to control condenser capacity, such as the provision of controllable dampers, fan speed controls, fan cycling, etc. But these have been found not totally satisfactory for a number of reasons, either they sense ambient air temperature and use this as a basis for control or they sense refrigerant conditions in a single circuit and use this as a basis for control. Sensing ambient air ignores heat rejection load changes as a load factor and sensing refrigerant conditions in a single refrigeration circuit assumes that all circuits should respond to the conditions in the circuit being sensed. This is not true. For example, if the circuit being sensed cycles off to control temperature, or goes into a defrost cycle, all other circuits will be subjected to conditions of no air through the heat transfer surface because the sensor detects no load, thus making the other circuits inoperative.
There is therefore a need to provide an improved outdoor air cooled condenser which could effectively control condensing temperature for a multicondenser coil circuit fed by a plurality of refrigeration circuits operating at different refrigerant temperature levels.